MiDoRi'S sUrPrIsE
by lavenderhana5
Summary: Hmm...Midori, a greenhaired girl, who is now 20 years old, wants to get Seiji a gift, but something tells her she must get an advice from someone close to Seiji. Could she give Seiji the PERFECT GIFT? Well... you must read it for yourselves! Please Read a


Title: Midori's Surprise

Author: sakuratsubasa5

Disclaimer: I do not own Midori no Hibi or any of its characters…also, I don't own the translation of Mou Sukoshi, or the song…

Message: To all Midori no Hibi Fans out there, this is for you! This story is just **one-shot**, but I think it's long enough, but anyway, this just came out of my head and I promise that I will think of longer stories for Midori no Hibi, ok? **(-)**

It was the 1st day of spring, cherry blossoms were falling everywhere. Midori Kasugano, a green-haired girl (whose name means "green") is trying to find a perfect gift for her ultimate crush- Seiji Sawamura. She is now 20 years old and she has finished her studies. She already knows that he likes to receive scarves from women who will like him, but she has already given him one when she was still on his right hand.

"I wonder what Seiji will like…" She asked herself while passing by an old bookstore. "Maybe a book will do." Just as she was about to enter the store, she was flabbergasted when she saw at the front of the store, a book colored lavender with glittery stars of periwinkle and a cute pink ribbon as its cover. The book was entitled, "Guidelines on How to Get the Perfect Gift".

"Perfect! This is just the one I need to continue my search for a gift suitable for Seiji. She cheerfully entered the store, and hurriedly bought the book. "Now, I must go home and read this book secretly, for no one must know what my gift is. **(--,)**"

**At Midori's house (or should it be mansion?)…**

"I'm home!" Midori ran upstairs and locked the door of her room. "Relax Midori, don't be too hectic…" she said to herself. As she opened the book, a small introduction appeared.

* * *

_To the owner of this book:_

_Thank you for buying my guidelines on how to get the gift your heart desires for a special someone._

_To start your searching, read first the table of contents._

_P.S. Try to not to drool on the pages in excitement. _

_The author,_

_Purple Angel_

"Well, I guess I must follow the instructions." So she flipped the page to where the table of contents can be found.

* * *

_TABLE OF CONTENTS_

_Page 3- Advised Gifts for a Family Member_

_15- Advised Gifts for a guy_

_27- Advised Gifts for a girl_

_39- Advised Gifts for a husband/wife_

_51- Advised Gifts for friends_

_62- Advised Gifts for other special people_

* * *

Midori turned to page 15.

_THE PERFECT GIFT FOR A GUY_

_To determine the gift that a guy likes, you must first know one of the things he likes to receive the most or just follow these steps:_

_Step 1. You must know what his favorite color is._

"But I don't know what his favorite color is…and I already gave him a scarf."

_2. If you don't know the answer to step 1 and you are too shy on how to ask the guy, just think of a gift that is suitable for his age._

"So…Seiji is 17, but what gift might suit him? A car? New clothes?-but I don't know what his size is. A backpack maybe?-Nope, too cheap. I want something special…but I can't give him jewelry because he's not a girl. Oh! I give up!" she dropped the book on her bed and went to Seiji's house (or is it apartment?). She slipped on the floor near the entrance and as usual, kicked the fat cat who was always injured during almost every episode!

"Rin! Can you help me?" she asked Rin Sawamura- Seiji's incredibly strong older sister (who likes Midori than his younger brother Seiji…). "Please help! Help me!" Midori begged and persuaded. "Ok, ok, what is it now?"

"I have a really bad problem."

"What is it?"

"Well… you know that I've had a crush on Seiji for 3 years right? But I'm still thinking about the perfect gift that I will give to him since I was still his right hand."

"Well…knowing my brother…"

"What?"

"No, I shouldn't tell you…" "Oh Rin, your tongue slipped again! You know Midori's too young to do that! And maybe she may not be prepared for It." she said talking to herself, without realizing that Midori heard every single word that she was saying.

"I'm too young to do what?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well…err…that is to…to…k-kiss Seiji. Well, that's what I know he likes more than anything in the whole wide world. To have his first kiss with the girl who wants to kiss him."

"Are you sure that's what he really likes?"

"Well, knowing Seiji…Yup."

"Ok, thanks Rin!"

"No Problem!"

Midori ran towards her house and went to the room where Kouta/Kota, Midori's best friend (who had a crush on her) and her mom, Haruka, is.

"Why hello sweetie, what seems to be the matter?" her mom asked while handing Kouta a cup of tea. "Mom, Kouta, I need your help." She said while catching her breath.

"What is it?"

"Well… I need a perfect venue for a dinner with Seiji."

"You mean…the guy you like?"

"Yeah mom…I was hoping you and Kouta would help me."

"Sure we would." Kouta represented. "You're my best friend right? And best friends help each other."

"Thanks a lot! You don't know how much this means to me…"

"Your welcome, but you have to buy something for you to wear right? Maybe you should go with one of our housemaids (I think they have hundreds or even thousands of housemaids!)."

"Ok, mom." She said cheerfully skipping towards the door.

**Seiji's apartment (house or whatever)…**

Seiji arrived carrying a box of pizza (is that right?-a box of pizza, anyway its pizza).

"Is anybody here?" he said while noticing that his T.V. was on and a horror movie was showing.

"WHOOOO!" Rin made a howling sound to scare Seiji out of the apartment. But…you guessed it, as usual, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Seiji ran out of his own apartment out of being an extreme coward. He also kicked the poor injured cat and it flew away to the night sky. He kept running and not looking on his way, then he…

"Ow! That hurts!" Midori said touching her head.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't loo…" he stopped talking when he saw the pretty green-haired girl. "Midori?"

"Seiji? Where are you going?"

"I was just…nothing…are you hungry?"

"Well…a little…" she said blushing. _Oh Seiji, you really care about me, do you? Maybe I should…right! I should go now and change for my surprise for Seiji!_

"Midori…I have something to ask you…" "Do you…do you…really love me?"

"What're you saying? Of course I do! In fact I already told you that I have been watching you for about three years in the window of my room, because I'm too shy to admit my feelings for you. But when I had the chance and that is when I turned into your right hand. That moment is the very moment that I've been wishing for and I have been waiting for that special moment for so many years. So I…I…"

"What?"

"Excuse me for a minute, I should go home first, I forgot something…"

"But, you'll come back, right?"

"Right!" She nodded and kissed Seiji in the cheek. Seiji turned bright red. ( ,) She ran as fast as she could. "I must hurry up, or else the surprise will be ruined!"

**At Midori's house…**

"Ms. Midori! You're late! You've got to be quick, the limousine will arrive at exactly 7:30 p.m."

"What! It's already 7:00! I've got to hurry!" She dashed inside her room and quickly changed her clothes. Her dress was an elegant, sparkly blush pink dress with matching gloves and gorgeous shoes. She put a clip, shaped like a heart, on the left side of her soft green hair.

"I'm ready!" "Now…time check!"

"Ms. Midori, it's exactly 7:30 p.m.!"

"Oh my gosh! I've got to run, see 'ya!" "Be careful Ms. Midori!" She grabbed her shoulder bag and hurriedly went inside the limousine. "Driver, step on it!"

"Sure Miss!"

**At Seiji's apartment/house…**

Meanwhile…

Seiji was slowly sneaking around his apartment, because he was afraid of his older sister. Suddenly, someone touched his shoulder. He was terrified and he quivered. (Boy, this guy maybe an official, all-known bully, but when it comes to his older sister and the fact that he is alone in the dark scary appearance of his apartment, and knowing that his older sister hasn't left his apartment, he is pretty much, no, may I correct that? VERY MUCH, an official SCAREDY-CAT. **(-.-;)** )

"Hey!" Rin said, while giving him her scariest look and Seiji was already creating a flood because of his continuous perspiration/sweat-dropping.

"AA…" But luckily, she was able to prevent her younger brother from screaming. "What's wrong with you? You're going to wake up the neighbors!"

"But you're the one who scared me!" He was about to cry. (Aww… Shame on him for being such a coward, when the whole world knows that he's a big mean bully!)

"Stop it! You're being such a big hilarious baby; even a small harmless child won't get easily scared by my scary tricks. I can't believe that in your age, I still get to scare you! And you call yourself MY brother, as in we share the same blood? Ok, remind me, when we're asked if we're related to each other, I'll definitely say NO, ok?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

"Stop laughing would 'ya? Anyway, what're you still doing in here?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Midori called a few seconds earlier." "She said that you should dress up in your most formal attire. That means a tuxedo, you get it? And also, you should wait outside your apartment at exactly 8:00 p.m., understand?"

"Mhmm…" he shook his head like a cute little puppy trained by his master.

"Now, enough with the stupid puppy-thing and fix yourself! It's already 7:35…" She headed near the door and went outside.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Oh! Don't mind me, I'm just going to…to…meet someone…yeah that's right! I'm going to meet someone important. See you later!"

Seiji's outfit was, well…I tuxedo with a neatly tied ribbon (it's that what you call it?), also a new pair of glimmering shoes.

"Beep, Beeep!" _That must be the limousine!_ Seiji hurriedly went outside (he almost fell over and kicked the cat again…WHEW!) and he was very excited to ride in a first class limousine, so he acted as if he is the owner of the limousine. He went inside the car formally, like a real gentleman, instead of his bad-postured walking. _I can't believe it! It's the first time that I had the chance to ride an extremely expensive limousine!_

**Midori's part…**

"Huh…I'm so nervous…" said Midori, while trembling.

"Relax…It's alright, you'll be fine."

"Oh, Kouta…you're always there to calm me down when I'm extremely nervous. That's very sweet of you."

Kouta blushed. "Thanks Midori!"

Suddenly, the sound of a car was heard.

"He's here!" One of the housemaids exclaimed.

"Everyone in your positions!" Kouta shouted.

"Ok!" everyone, including Rin, (yes, she was there folks!) answered.

Seiji stepped out of the car. He was readily shocked by the beautiful sight.

There were lanterns everywhere, mellow music was heard and there was a path which had red arrows that pointed to…who knows where…Seiji was given an envelope by the driver of the limousine he rode.

The envelope was colored blue with a red heart sticker on its opening. He opened it and it contained a picture of Midori, who was still in Seiji's right hand when the picture was taken. It was written on the letter: (In Midori's handwriting…)

_My Beloved Seiji, _

_Please follow the arrows. Don't be lost! I told them to put lights on the trail. I'll be waiting for you with a surprise that you'll never forget! While on your way, and probably listening to the music, just try to remember the good times we had when I was still in your right hand. _

_Love, _

_Midori_

"Wow! She did all this for me? She's the only girl who liked me and did this to me…" said Seiji as he was following the red arrows and listening to the ending song of Midori Days…MOU SUKOSHI…MOU SUKOSHI…/ A LITTLE MORE…A LITTLE MORE… by Atsumi Saori.

(I'll just put the translation for you to understand the song better, ok?)

* * *

_When I noticed I was thinking about you..._

_I felt very embarrassed_

_And I really hate that feeling_

_That's because I'm afraid to convey my feelings_

_Even though I suppress it in my head I can't do anything about my heart_

_I don't let you notice it when we meet_

_So it can be normal how I plan to talk to you_

_To act so composed has started to hurt_

_Lying to you I will put away... but_

_A little more... A little more..._

_If I can get closer to your heart_

_A little more... A little more..._

_So that this moment won't end_

_Please God, give me courage…

* * *

_

"Whoa! I'm almost there!"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!..."

"What's that?"

"I…It's a…a…g-gho-ost!"

"Whaaaaaaaaa!"

"Shhhh!" Rin said. "It's only me!"

"W-what're you doing here? I thought you were going to meet someone important."

"Well…the person behind this is important, right?"

"Well…I guess you're right."

"Anyway, I'm here to give you this bouquet of red roses."

"This is…for me?"

"Not you, you stupid monkey!" she punched Seiji on his face.

"Ouch! Hey! Who's the monkey?"

"I've had enough of this nonsense; we'll get to nowhere if we continue to be like this. I'm glad you're face is not damaged, because of my super powerful punch."

"Why? Is it because you care about me as your little brother?"

"Who said anything about you being little? And being my brother? I'm just glad, because I'll be humiliated when you're going to face Midori with blood or even a scratch on your face. Well, anyway, good luck and don't make her cry, or else, you'll be facing me!" she walked away in the opposite direction Seiji was going.

Seiji continued walking, still following the red arrows, as Midori had asked him. And then suddenly, the red arrows had stopped.

"Hey! Where am I supposed to go now?"

"Don't worry; you've successfully arrived at the right destination." A silhouette of a short-haired girl appeared.

"Midori? Is that you? Where am I?" Seiji was confused.

"You're in a very special place which is full of beautiful memories. Now, come with me…but first, wear this blindfold."

"What? Why do I have to wear that? It's ridiculous! And what are you going to do to me?"

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe…I have reserved this place just for the two of us."

"Oh…"Seiji blushed. Midori put the blindfold to cover Seiji's eyes.

"I'll be here with you; I'll be your guide, ok?"

"Ok…" Midori guided Seiji and nearly arrived at the place.

"We're almost there…"

Midori let Seiji sit on the chair.

"Ok, you can take off the blindfold now…"

"Huh…I can see at last!"

"WOOOOOOOOOW! This is…this is…" Seiji was very, positively speechless, so Midori continued what he was going to say. He gave Midori the bouquet of roses that his older sister gave him earlier.

"The most important place in the whole wide world, right? This is where we saw each other again, after I woke up and regained consciousness in my own body. I also had lost my memories with you as your right hand."

"This is the fountain, where we had spent almost all of our lovely memories together."

"Well…yeah…you're right!"

"Midori, I…I…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…I guess…yes, thank you…"

"Oh…well, then, you're very welcome!" **(-)**

Then, they decided to eat their dinner, when suddenly, the song, SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME by Jay-R and Kyla was heard by the two teenagers.

* * *

_**My morning starts to shine**_

_**with teardrops in my eyes**_

"Would you…like to dance?" Seiji asked Midori who was already blushing in the color of bright red with smoke and the sound of a train (choo-chooooo…) with eyes like an anime-style, super embarrassed eyes.

_**and here I am alone**_

_**starting to realize**_

"Uhmm…sure!" she said, with a twinkling effect on her eyes. "Hey, Seiji…"

_**That my days would be brighter**_

_**if I could learn to hide**_

"Yeah? What is it?" _I wonder what Midori will say to me…_ he thought.

"I…I…I just want you to know that…I…will always love you, right?"

"Midori, I…–'gulp'- I…l-lo-love…you." He said while trying to catch his breath. "Whew! Well…that was easy, was it?" he said to himself.

_**The feelings that I have for you**_

_**keep hurting me inside**_

_**Then my day begins with simple**_

_**thoughts of you**_

"You know, I always think of you, Seiji. No matter what it takes, wherever I am, whatever I do, I always think of you every single day."

"Really? Because that's just what I-I do…ahehe…" he said embarrassingly. Still, they were dancing romantically.

_**Hoping that tomorrow**_

_**will be me and you**_

"When I was still an ordinary girl, like I am now, what I mean is before I turned into your right hand, I have always thoughts of being with you. This is my life-long dream, and with one snap, I became closer to you and had a lot more confidence to admit my true feelings for you…" Seiji was still speechless, but he was already melting will turning red continuously.

_**Sharing dreams with each other**_

_**and making them come true**_

_**Holding one another saying**_

_**All I need is you **_

_**But will you say**_

_**that you love me?**_

"I'm going to say this again, Seiji, but I mean it more than ever, I Love You, Seiji!" she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her in return.

_**and show me that you care**_

_**Say when I need you**_

_**you will always be there**_

_**But if you go and leave me**_

_**this I swear is true**_

_**My love will always**_

_**be with you**_

_**Now my nights would end**_

_**with just one wish**_

_**that's you**_

_**To hold me in the dark**_

_**and help me make it through**_

"Midori, I…, I…" she closed her eyes and her lips went near his. He also went near hers. Soon, their lips are now just inches away from each other. And they…

_**'coz the pain that's inside me**_

_**would simply melt away**_

_**If I had you here with me**_

_**and promise me you'd stay**_

They shared a sweet passionate kiss that they (the both of them- Seiji had dreamt that a girl would kiss him and Midori had dreamt that Seiji, her ultimate crush, would kiss her and love her for who she was.) have been waiting for sooooooooooooooooooooooo long.

* * *

**--THE END--**

* * *

So, did you like it? I sure hope you would…I ran out of something to say, I just want you to know that **appleiiciaO**, one of the authors in the fanfic of Marmalade Boy, is my friend. (Hi apple!) **(-)**

Read also my fanfic in Daa! Daa! Daa, ok? Thanks a lot! Please Read and Review! (I know you will!) This is **sakuratsubasa5** signing off, until next time, BYE! **(--,) **


End file.
